


Winter Formal

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Pining Derek, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Derek ends up at Beacon Hills winter formal, attempting to avoid an annoying stalker.But when he finally gets some time alone, he remembers he made a promise to Erica.It was just one dance.





	Winter Formal

Derek growled in irritation as he snuck around the crowd of people, his arm sliding against the wall as he went. He glanced over his shoulder to see people filling the space he’d just come from and dropped his tense shoulders in relief.

This was getting ridiculous. He’d arrived with his friends not thirty minutes ago and already lost them. No thanks to Whittemore. The guy had bombarded him so quickly he barely had time to react.

Now he just felt hot and constricted in his suit, irritated with the blond jock and wanted to go home.

He fell back into a chair at an empty table and scowled at his fellow classmates. The Winter Formal at Beacon Hills High was one of the biggest dances of the year. He hadn’t planned on going, especially since he didn’t have anyone to ask. But Erica had begged him to go, even offering to dance with him, and he could never say no to her.

And she had made him promise to dance with at least one other person.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of someone approaching. He thrust his arm out right as they started to walk by, his palm slamming into their abdomen.

“Oh geez, dude, you’re gonna make me puke!”

Derek stilled as his eyes widened. He knew that voice. But it couldn’t be…

Slowly, he turned to the person standing beside him.

Stiles Stilinski. Star player on the school’s lacrosse team. Creator of the video game club. Also, the most popular guy in school.

How in the world did this happen?

Stiles glared at him, rubbing where Derek’s arm had hit. “Dude, what the hell?”

Before he could say anything, the music dropped and a calm, slow song started playing through the speakers.

Swallowing nervously, he stood and straightened his suit, keeping his gaze downcast.

“Want to dance?” he muttered.

“What?” He glanced up to see Stiles had stepped closer and the glare gone, confusion having replaced it.

Derek cleared his throat and spoke a little louder, “Do you want to dance?” Stiles’ jaw dropped and he turned in a circle before pointing at himself. Derek scowled and looked away. “Nevermind.”

“No, no! Wait! I mean, yes! I’ll dance! I mean, I want to,” Stiles exclaimed, arms flailing at his sides.

Derek stared at him long and hard for a moment. Then, he held his hand out and watched as Stiles looked down at it before he took it. Derek led him to a spot in the crowd where they had enough room to maneuver, but also wasn’t too far away from the table. He turned back to Stiles, placed his hands on his hips and started swaying. Stiles licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, big amber eyes staring up at him.

“Don’t you have a date?” Derek blurted out a few moments later, feeling nervous under Stiles’ gaze.

“Nah, just came as third wheel with my buddy and his girlfriend,” Stiles responded as he shrugged. “They kinda left me behind a while ago.”

“But you’re the most popular guy in school. How did I get you alone?”

Stiles blinked. “I wasn’t alone. I was walking around with that douche Jackson. You know him?”

Derek grimaced and nodded. “Too well.”

“Oh…” Stiles slowed their dancing and Derek could feel him pulling away.

“Not like that! He just… He hangs around me too much. He’s kind of annoying.”

“You’re the guy he was looking for?!” Stiles threw his head back and laughed. “Oh gosh, that’s great! We should rub it in his face!”

“How? He’s not even near us.”

Stiles smirked and jerked his head in the other direction. Derek followed the movement and saw Jackson standing by the wall, glaring at them, hands balled into tight fists.

Two hands appeared either side of Derek’s face and he looked back at Stiles right as their lips met. He stood frozen for a second, Stiles warm, plush lips staying in place on his own, before he pulled the boy closer.

Yes, Stiles was popular and probably didn’t know who Derek was until now. But Derek had had a crush on the boy for a while now, never having the confidence to speak to him.

Until tonight.

They pulled away from each other slowly, reluctantly. Stiles’ smirk was gone, replaced with a look of awe.

“We should do that again,” he said, then winced. “I mean, hang out. Like. Do it more often.”

Derek shrugged. “We could kiss more.”

Stiles smiled brightly. “Let’s go out first, then we’ll see about kissing more.”

Derek smiled and let Stiles lead them into the next dance as the song changed.

Maybe attending the Winter Formal wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
